The goal of the proposed project is the total synthesis of several classes of insect antifeedants and related compounds. Building on the methods employed in our synthesis of the potent antifeedant waburganal, we are working toward the synthesis of ugandesidial, and the related alcohol, which shows anticomplemental activity. The second principal class on antifeedant substances we are working on is the ajugarin group, exemplified by ajugarin-I. This project summary contained formulas, drawings, tables or nonkeyable data which are not shown above.